Endscape
by Bulecelup
Summary: Jomy Marquis Shin menemukan dirinya tertidur ditempat tidur Blue, dengan Blue berada disampingnya. Jomy merasa diselimuti oleh kenyamanan dan kedamaian yang dipancarkan oleh pemuda pemimpin generasi Myuu itu... Blue/Jomy.


**Title: **Endscape

**Pair: **Soldier Blue/Jomy Marquis Shin.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship

**Summary: **Jomy Marquis Shin menemukan dirinya tertidur ditempat tidur Blue, dengan Blue berada disampingnya. Jomy merasa diselimuti oleh kenyamanan dan kedamaian yang dipancarkan oleh pemuda pemimpin generasi Myuu itu... Blue/Jomy.

**© Toward the Terra/Terra e... **belongs to Takemiya Keiko and Square Enix.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Jomy..."

Jomy mendengar suara Blue.

"Jomy..."

Blue memanggil namanya.

"Soldier Blue..."

Jomy mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan Blue, tapi sepanjang matanya melihat yang ada hanyalah ruang gelap kosong dengan partikel cahaya kecil terbang berputar disatu tempat. Rasanya seperti berada diangkasa luar, tetapi anehnya Jomy bisa bernafas; jadi ini bukan diluar angkasa.

Jomy merasakan tubuhnya melayang diudara; tak berbusana, dan kepalanya terasa sakit sekali hingga membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Disaat Jomy mau kehilangan kesadarannya, dia melihat ada sebuah tangan sedang mencoba untuk meraihnya dari kejauhan. disusul dengan wujud seseorang yang memakai jubah berwarna biru panjang, dan mengenakan sebuah _headphone_ dikepalanya.

"Blue, Soldier..."

Jomy tahu itu Blue. Blue datang untuk menyelamatkannya, lagi... dia akan selalu datang untuk menyelamatkan Jomy. Seperti saat pertama kali dia menyelamatkan pemuda Myuu malang itu dari _Adulthood Examination_.

Blue berhasil meraih tangan Jomy, menarik tubuhnya agar tak pergi kemana-mana darinya. Pemimpin kaum Myuu yang memiliki rambut putih dan bola mata berwarna merah itu mendekap erat badan Jomy, seperti tak akan melepaskannya lagi.

"Jangan khawatir, Jomy. Aku ada disini... aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu."

Blue menutup kedua matanya. Dengan seketika partikel cahaya yang dari tadi terbang mengitari mereka menghinggapi tubuh Blue, kemudian memancarkan cahaya yang sangat terang sekali... lalu semuanya menghilang, ditelan oleh cahaya tersebut.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Jomy membuka matanya, bingung karena bangun-bangun dia merasa ada sesuatu yang empuk diwajahnya. Dia mengucek matanya beberapa kali, dan ketika bisa melihat lebih jelas; Jomy melihat wajah tidur Blue hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dari wajahnya.

Pemuda itu hampir saja berteriak kaget kalau saja dia tak langsung menutup mulutnya dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Ternyata dia lagi-lagi tertidur ditempat peristirahatan Blue. Tapi seingatnya dia duduk dilantai, tidak didalam tempat tidurnya! Lantas bagaimana dia bisa berakhir disisi Blue?

Jomy mengamati wajah tenang Blue yang sedang tertidur. Blue tampak damai sekali, wajah tenang yang sering ia lihat ketika Blue tengah bermain dengan anak-anak Myuu, atau sedang mengamati lautan bintang dan orbit diluar angkasa.

Jomy hampir lupa, kalau saat ini Blue sedang tertidur panjang untuk memulihkan kekuatannya yang terkuras habis untuk menolong Jomy yang menjadi _berserk _saat kekuatan Myuu-nya terbangun.

Sudah 15 tahun lamanya Blue tak membuka matanya. yang bisa dilakukan oleh Jomy dan kaum Myuu lainnya hanyalah menunggu; dengan kepemimpinan yang dilimpahkan kepada Jomy, seperti yang Blue minta sebelum dirinya tertidur.

Menyadari kalau seharusnya dia tak berada disini terlalu lama, Jomy mengeluarkan kakinya dari dalam selimut Blue. Dia mau mengangkat badannya dari atas tempat tidur, tetapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

'_Jangan pergi... tinggalah lebih lama.'_

Suara Blue sayup-sayup terdengar.

Jomy secara refleks menengok kearah Blue yang masih tidur. Tetapi dia tak melihatnya bergerak atau membuka mata. Apakah Blue berbicara dengannya melalui telepati?

'_Jomy...?_'

Jomy tersenyum kepada Blue.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan pergi."

Iapun menepati janjinya. Jomy lalu masuk kembali kedalam selimut, dan memposisikan dirinya disebelah Blue lagi. tubuh Blue tidak dingin, hangat, malahan. Jomy merasa nyaman dan tenang berada disisinya... Jomy tahu Blue dapat merasakan kehadirannya, karena mereka berbagi sebuah koneksi batin.

'_Tetaplah berada disisiku, Jomy. Dan aku juga akan selalu berada disisimu._'

Jomy menyeringai, sedikit mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

"Iya, Blue...aku tahu kok."

Dia memutuskan untuk sekali lagi mempercayai janji Soldier Blue padanya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background: "River (Remix Ver)" by Tatsuya Ishii.)

**MATTGASM: **Oh Takemiya Keiko-sama~ betapa bahagianya diriku karena kau telah menciptakan Terra e, anime/manga yang penuh dengan cowok-cowok manis... *_lhoh_* eniwei, nggak keliatan ya, ini Blue/Jomy atau Jomy/Blue? xDDD thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Endscape_" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _UVERworld _untuk opening theme dari _Terra e.../Toward the Terra_.


End file.
